I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to can dispensers.
II. Description of Related Art
Many dispensers for cylindrical containers, such as cans of soda pop, beer and the like, typically comprise a rectangular cardboard box. The cardboard box is dimensioned so that a plurality of the cans are contained within the interior of the box in a side-by-side relationship.
In one type of previously known containers, the box is dimensioned to fit inside a refrigerator and to be opened at one end. Typically, perforations are formed through the box which define the dispenser opening. Consequently, when access is desired to the cans of the interior of the box, the box is ripped along the perforations around the dispensing opening. Upon opening, the cans within the interior of the box are removed from the interior of the box through the dispensing opening.
One disadvantage of these previously known boxes, however, is that the last few cans within the interior of the box are oftentimes positioned within the box at its end most spaced from the dispensing opening. Consequently, in order to remove these cans from the interior of the box, it is necessary to reach into the interior of the box through the dispensing opening and to the opposite end in order to reach the last few cans. This is not only inconvenient, but can also result in chafing and even lacerations on the person's arm as the arm is extended into the interior of the box.